This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-361206, filed Dec. 20, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a massager with treatment members for massaging a user""s body.
Conventionally known are air massagers using airbags that inflate and deflate as they are aerated and deaerated. Also known are massagers that use mechanical drive means to swing pressure members. It is generally known, moreover, that these massagers are chair-type massagers having a seat cushion and a seat back. The chair-type air massagers using the airbags and the chair-type massagers using the mechanically-operated pressure members will hereinafter be referred to simply as massagers, in some cases.
In general, the conventional massagers are designed simply to press a user""s body by means of the airbags or the pressure members. The massage effect is known to be able to be effectively enhanced by locally pressing the user""s body by means of the pressure members, thereby producing a finger-pressure effect and partially exerting a kneading effect on the user""s body. Accordingly, a massager capable of exerting the finger-pressure effect and the kneading effect is being contrived in the field.
In a massager that uses airbags, an example of means for exerting the finger-pressure effect is composed of a pressure member on a swing plate that rocks around a hinge and can be swung by means of an airbag. In some cases, the airbag itself may be provided with the pressure member. On the other hand, a massager is known in which a plurality of pressure members are brought close to or separated from one another by using mechanical means.
The massager that uses airbags may be provided with a known mechanism that can knead the nape of the user""s body. In one such mechanism, for example, a pair of swing plates, right and left, rockable around hinges, are opposed to each other in the seat back of a chair-type massager, and a pressure member is provided on each of the swing plates. In the massager of this type, the swing plates are brought close to or separated from each other as the airbags are deflated or inflated. As this is done, the pressure members hold the nape of the neck from both sides, thereby exerting a finger-pressure effect and a kneading effect on it. In the massager having the pressure members that are operated mechanically, the finger-pressure effect and the kneading effect are produced by moving the pressure members toward and away from one another by means of the power of a motor or the like.
Exerting the kneading effect requires a mechanism for partially holding the user""s body by means of the pressure members. However, a massager having this mechanism is complicated in construction. And although there are conventional massagers that can knead the nape of the neck, legs, as well as other regions which can be held with ease, there exist no massagers that can hold and knead other parts of the user""s body.
Conventionally, moreover, there are massagers that can exert the finger-pressure effect or the kneading effect on the user""s body while moving the pressure members in the vertical or horizontal direction of the body. However, there are no existing massagers in which each pressure member is moved along, for example, a curved surface portion of the user""s body that ranges from the neck area to the shoulder area as it massages the body. Thus, the conventional massagers should be further improved for a higher massage effect.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a massager capable of enhancing the massage effect.
In order to achieve the above object, a massager according to the present invention comprises a support member for supporting a user""s body, a base member provided on the support member, and a pair of massage units, right and left, arranged on the base member, each of the massage units including a movable element provided on the base member, a treatment member provided on the movable element, and a moving mechanism for driving the movable element so that the treatment member moves along a part of the user""s body in the form of a curved surface.
In the massager of this invention, the treatment member of each of the paired massage units is moved along, for example, a curved surface that ranges from the neck area of the user""s body to the shoulder area as it massages the user""s body. Thus, a satisfactory massage effect can be obtained.
Preferably, the massager of this invention further comprises a shaft for rockably supporting the movable element so that the treatment member can move along a region of the user""s body from the nape area to the shoulder area and a moving mechanism for rocking the movable element around the shaft.
The massager of this invention massages the user""s body in a manner such that each movable element is rocked around its shaft, thereby causing each treatment member to move leaving a trace that resembles a curved surface of the user""s body ranging from the neck area to the shoulder area or the like. Thus, a satisfactory massage effect can be obtained. Besides, the treatment member can be moved along a path that is similar to the shape of the user""s body with use of a simple mechanism that rocks the movable element around the shaft.
Preferably, the massager of this invention further comprises an operating member located on the movable element and provided with the treatment member, hinge means for supporting the proximal portion of the operating member so that the treatment member can move toward and away from the user""s body, and an actuator located between the movable element and the operating member and adapted to inflate or deflate when air is supplied thereto or discharged therefrom. In the massager of this invention, the operating member is activated by means of the hinge means and the actuator such as an airbag, whereby the treatment member is moved toward or away from the user""s body. In this case, the mechanism for operating the treatment member can be simplified in construction.
In order to achieve the above object, a massager according to the present invention comprises a support member for supporting a user""s body, a base member mounted on the support member, a first massage unit provided on the base member, and a second massage unit provided on the base member. The first massage unit includes a first operating member provided on the base member, a first treatment member provided on the operating member, first hinge means for supporting one end portion of the first operating member so that the other end portion of the first operating member can move back and forth, and a first actuator for actuating the first operating member. The second massage unit includes a second operating member provided on the base member, a second treatment member provided on the second operating member, second hinge means for supporting the upper end portion of the second operating member so that the lower end portion of the second operating member can move back and forth, and a second actuator for moving the second operating member forward with respect to the base member.
The massager of this invention can exert a kneading effect in a manner such that the first and second treatment members hold a region of the user""s body to be massaged between them when they approach each other. When the first treatment member presses the top portion of the shoulder from above, for example, the second treatment member presses the back portion of the user""s body. Thus, a region from the shoulder area to the back region is held between the first and second treatment members. In consequence, a finger-pressure effect and a kneading effect can be exerted on the region from the shoulder area to the back portion, so that a better massage effect can be obtained.
In the massager of this invention, the first massage unit may include a moving mechanism for moving the first treatment member along a region of the user""s body from the nape area to the shoulder area, and the second massage unit may include the second treatment member in a position such that the second treatment member can press a back portion of the user""s body. In this case, the second treatment member is located substantially in a fixed position with respect to the back portion of the user""s body. The first treatment member moves around the second treatment member along a curved surface portion that ranges from the nape area or the neck area to the shoulder area. Thus, a kneading effect and a finger-pressure effect can be exerted on the region from the nape area to the shoulder area, so that the massage effect can be improved further.
In the massager of this invention, the first massage unit may include a movable element provided with the first operating member, a shaft for rockably supporting the movable element so that the first treatment member can move along a region of the user""s body from the nape area to the shoulder area, and the moving mechanism for rocking the movable element around the shaft. In this arrangement, the first treatment member can be moved leaving a trace that resembles a curved surface portion ranging from the neck area to the shoulder area by means of the movable element with a simple construction that rocks around the shaft.
In the massager of this invention, the first massage unit may includes the first treatment member normally projecting ahead of the base member, and the second massage unit may includes the second treatment member located in a region such that the second treatment member can press a back portion of the user""s body and a recess formed in the base member so that the recess can hold the second treatment member when the back portion is not pressed. In the massager of this invention, the first treatment member projects forward from the base member, so that it can be positioned with ease. Since the second treatment member is held in the recess during the positioning operation, it can be prevented from pushing the back portion and hindering the positioning operation.
In any of the massagers described above, the support member may be a chair body including a seat cushion and a seat back. According to this chair-type massager, the user can be in a sitting position on a chair when he/she is massaged. Thus, the user can be massaged fully relaxed without failing to enjoy the functions and effects of the massager.
In the chair-type massager of this invention, the seat back may be provided with a lift mechanism for vertically moving the base member. According to this arrangement, the elevation of the treatment member can be adjusted in accordance with the constitution or preference of the user to be massaged.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.